Indigo Spell
by DoctorBoo15
Summary: In the third book, Sydney goes missing and faces a new challenge. Will she take up magic? Will Adrian and the others find her? Or what do her captors have in plan?
1. Chapter 1

Here's my fanfic on Indigo Spell; the third book in Bloodlines series. This chapter is from Adrian's POV. Do let me know what you think :)

Sydney.

Ten days and counting..

I signed; I hadn't seen her for ten days since -well, the incident- and I knew for sure that she was avoiding me. I had no regret about that kiss, in fact, I'd do it again if I had the chance. Not that I would have even a possibility of that now. Before, I was passively dying to let her know how I felt, especially when her obliviousness pricked me viciously each time I tried to drop a hint. I'd felt like Mr Knightly at some point, blindly envious of Belikov, although no longer because of Rose; because his secret was out and mine remained trapped between the beating valves of my heart.

Art was my only mean of escaping. I tried several times in vain to capture the colour of her eyes as she stared in horror at me, the bliss in her eyelids as she melted into our kiss, the hint of a smile tugging at her lips like children begging for candy. All those beautiful features refused to be imprisoned on my page, reminding me that they belonged to Sydney alone. In the end, I thrashed paint wildly and dropped onto the couch, surrendering myself to an emergency bottle of cognac. Guilt came later in the face of Jill but the thrumming that the drinks gave drowned down everything.

'Stop it Adrian. Stop feeling sorry for yourself. You can't lose Sydney like Rose,' a reasoned voice chastised in my mind. 'The hell I can,' I shouted at the lifeless paintings, ' I am Adrian and I can do what I want.'

"It's time then that you realise you can't," came a voice. Had I imagined that? "Agent Scar- I mean, Sonya..?" I trailed of bewildered. "Yes Adrian," she said with mock sympathy, " don't just sit around feeling sorry for yourself.."

"Oh not you too," I cut in, "'Adrian! Stop feeling sorry for yourself, stop sitting around.' Am I really that pathetic? Look what happened the last time I listened to someone who said that! And Rose before that! I am trying, ok? Just stop telling me I can be better and better because .." I trailed off, inhaling a deep breath after my mini soliloquy. Exhaustion grabbed my body, my mind numbing down, too depressed to delve deeper and give it more thought.

Sonya stepped forward towards me and I half expected Dimitri to also emerge from the shadows beyond the doorway but thankfully, she came alone. She perched herself beside me and sighed in exasperation. "You know, I never took you for a sore loser," she said in an annoyingly sing-song voice, "you still have time. You didn't expect her to return your feelings straightaway did you? Give her time and space, she'll come around. Your love will win."

Despite the cheese, I felt rather relaxed at her words. If Rose and Dimitri's love could break those barriers, then me and Sydney can too. Except one problem, Sydney needs to feel the same way about me.

"You do know Sydney feels the same about you right?" Sonya said suddenly, eerily almost as though she could read my thoughts.

"How would you know?" I asked grumpily.

"Auras," she grinned triumphantly.

"Well so can I," I argued.

"When you're each other, your auras, they glow. A bright golden colour, like a star.." she said, shutting me up. Breaking away from her thoughts, she smiled warmly at me. I felt a pang in my heart-I missed my mom, and I felt like a lost young boy again, yearning for his mothers firmly safe grip. Not that I would admit that, of course. I am Adrian Ivashkov, the infamously arrogant, flippant vampire.

Just when I thought things couldn't get worse, Dimitri stormed in- visibly shaken, panting as though he'd run all the way. "Oh great, our Russian friend is here too- we're a family again!" I sneered, trying to drag out all the dark feelings from myself. His attention was elsewhere though,'the situation must be dire enough,' I thought grimly.

My sarcasm dried up as he spoke the next words. "

Sydney is missing."


	2. Sorry for my absence!

Sorry I haven't been able to write much guys month but that's because I've been busy writing a 50,000 worded novel for NaNoWriMo. Currently, I've done 6,790 so I still have a long way to go! I'll be back again next month ;)


	3. Chapter 2

_**Here's the second chapter. Thanks for all your support and reviews; it means so much you enjoy this and find it remotely interesting. **_

_**Now this is from Sydney's point of view. Any guesses on who her captor may be?**_

I had no idea where I was and that scared me.

The room (if you want to call it that) was a small, square space with an equally small wooden desk- no bigger than forty centimetre in length, that somehow managed to hold a lamp which was the only source of light in the room. I lay curled up in the hidden corner of an alcove, painfully returning to consciousness. The stench of mildew, smoke and faintly tobacco irritated my lungs, and the lack of light in-between the closely packed grey walls made me feel a little claustrophobic.

"Oww," a groan escaped my lips as I made a feeble attempt to sit up. I felt as though I'd been folded into eight pieces and stamped upon as my muscles ached at the slightest movement.

Where am I?

My last memory had been after school. The bell had rung and I had to see a teacher to give in my assignment early which meant I'd missed the first few shuttle buses and the school was pretty much empty by the time I'd finished discussing with the teacher on my extension task. I remember sitting down at the stop, checking my phone for any important messages or emails and then..

..I was here. I realised that my messenger bag clung to me like dead weight, whoever my captor was hadn't throughly to remove it. I silently thanked my golden necklace and prayed that all the contents remained too. Summoning all my energy, I stood up and hauled the strap over my head. My fingers quickly unclasped the buckled flap and I unzipped the bag to find my laptop, books and pencil case untouched. Oh, even the umbrella (yes, I know, it may seem completely unnecessary to carry an umbrella in a place like Palm Springs but if I've learnt anything out of my life dealing with vampires- it's to always be prepared for the worst. And I'm not even a pessimist). I frowned, unable to conclude what to make of my captor. Were the stupid enough to leave me armed with gadgets that could help me call for rescue? Could they be that stupid?

Or they did know for certain that none of these things could help me in a place like this?

A lump formed in my throat and I shivered as I glanced again, around my prison. I had to try...I had to see if I could escape this place. Anyone who had thought to kidnap me and imprison me against my will could not posses any good intentions. I noticed that my phone and my Emergency Alchemist Kit were missing. Damn! I really could have done with those. I opened up my laptop and pressed the power key; the screen remained blank. I tried again, but nothing happened. Hopelessness smothered me with the force of an avalanche, my hypothesis confirmed. My kidnapper was not a fool. But then, neither was I. My fingertips worked their magic as they typed in the Alchemist Distress code, one which was designed specifically to reach alchemists in a dire situation in the absence of wifi and power failure.

A smug smile tugged at my lips- no one could capture me that easily, I am Sydney Sage. A red light appeared on the edge of my screen, the message was loading. 'Please,' I prayed, despite bordering on atheism, I wanted to believe that a supernatural force resided above with the power to help me. There was no other way. On the cue, the red light transformed into a flashing amber light..what? That wasn't supposed to happen. Maybe it needs time to process...or maybe...

I bit back the urge to cry. I was deposited in a place far beyond the reach of the Alchemists.


	4. Chapter 3

_I've finally managed to spill out a chapter! Sorry for the long wait but exams were just hell :(_

_Anyone excited about the actual Indigo Spell coming out next month?_

_Don't forget to let me know what to think! All comments and criticism are welcome :)_

"What would anyone want with Sydney?" Eddie asked, looking furiously confused. I threw him a dark look, "I can think of a lot of things I want with Sydney," I muttered. Naturally, no one heard me.

"Dimitri, have you found out anything yet?" Jill whimpered with her bright green eyes, glassy, all of a sudden. 'Don't cry Jill; Sydney'll be okay," I told her telepathically. Her eyes met mine and I managed to give her a shaky smile. She braved an attempt to reflect it, then averted her eyes to the floor. Dimitri shook his head sullenly, "not yet. We think she may have been at school when she was...taken." Everyone shifted uncomfortably at the hedged version of saying 'kidnapped.'

"Now," he continued, "we're trying to figure out why someone may have done that. That's why we called up an emergency meeting with all of you," he glanced around the room. I followed his gaze irritably: Sonya and Jill sat on the sofa, Angeline and Eddie piled on the floor, Dimitri pacing up and down, then me, sitting on a three-and-a-half legged chair. The reunion was undoubtedly held in my humble abode (as always), called up by the Russian and Scarlett Agents, cramming everyone into my modest living room. After helping themselves to chips and lime soda, the assembly was called up. Honestly! You would think I was running a motel. 'Adrian's Apartment: Feel free to come and go as you please.' Sydney's face flashed into my mind and my brain's snarky thoughts dried up. If this meeting was necessary for Sydney's safety, then I would be more than willing to pledge it to the Evil Agents. Hell, I would pawn my life for her.

"How do we know it wasn't you?" My voice was quiet, like a pin drop in silence, but even to me, it sounded cold and brittle. 'You,' rolled off spitefully from my tongue with such hatred and disgust, aimed at Dimitri. His off-guard expression made me regret it a little but an inner voice in my head reminded me that this was the guy who stole my ex-girlfriend. What is to stop him repeating history? Everyone's eyes swivelled and rested on me.

"What?" Dimitri asked, his face genuinely shocked at the allegation. Under everyone's stare, I almost instantly felt stupid and childish for even mentioning it but I guess I had no choice but to wade in deeper and stick to my guns.

"You were the ones who kept pushing her, you blood-hounds. How are we to know that you didn't steal her off to suck her dry?" My words held the triumph that I'd managed to whip out a stable argument to back my motion but I couldn't help feeling a little stupid all the same. As much as I hated to admit it, I knew that Dimitri hadn't done it, therefore my argument was utterly invalid. I forced myself to meet his eyes, watching him bite back his retorts, his face melting into sadness. That's what I hated about him, he holds back too much, it would be so much easier to hate him if words tumbled out of his well-trained mouth like they did out of mine. But no, he had to be so damn infuriating.

"Adrian, this isn't the time," Sonya spoke calmly but her voice was cold and masked an inner infuriation. Why couldn't people just let out their bottled emotions? I pretended to ignore her and looked away.

"Adrian, if you're still caught up about Ro-", Dimitri began sounding convincingly apologetic but her name..she was a time-bomb ticking away between us, and now, emotions welled up inside me, engulfing me in a bond fit if rage. I wanted to yell at him, beat him, spit on his face but all of that remained a fantasy.

"NO!" I screamed, cutting him off. I couldn't let him utter her name, not now. He stopped abruptly.

"I'm done," I announced and walked out, challenging someone to hold me back. Nobody did. Dimitri looked hurt but it was easy to swallow the guilt.

Shutting the door with a bang, I stepped into the sunlight. Rays of heat burned through my skin and I quickly found shade under a tree. Damn! I really needed a cigarette right now, or a bottle of wine. Beer. Whatever that could numb me down. The best place to march out to would have been the kitchen.

"Adrian?" A sweet female voice called, her feet crunching on the gravel underfoot. For the briefest of moments, I thought it was Sydney who was running towards me. Then I remembered as I felt a twinge of disappointment when I recognised it as Jill's voice, calling out my name.

I spun around, "You heard what Eddie said! Nobody cares about Sydney- she's just another Alchemist to them!" I burst out, highly unlike the sarcastic Adrian but the bottled-up feelings blew the cork every time I thought about Sydney.

"I don't think Eddie meant it like that Adrian, you know that. He was just surprised. Like any of us and ...," she trailed off. But I know what she was going to say, 'it should have been me.' Her eyes grew sad again and her sweet pink lips trembled. I crossed the space between us and enveloped her in a warm hug, her mop of curls lay on my silk chest and I could hear her ragged breathing. I knew she was fighting to keep tears at bay. I wanted to hold her closer, to protect her as I would protect my little sister because right now, Jill was the only equivalent of a family for me. I tried to recall a time when I'd hugged a girl for any other reason than wanting to get in bed with her and failed. Jill deserved so much more than this- the very thought angered me. I wanted to reassure her yet my throat knotted as I thought about Sydney; how could I comfort Jill when my own heart lay torn and bleeding?


End file.
